


Like a Surgeon

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a drabble meme, requested by suzukiblu. Prompt: "Ishida/Orihime. Kon. Sewing club. <3"</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Nov 6, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Surgeon

"UWAAAAAAAAA~~! WHY DOES IT HURT? OH GOD-- TELL MY WIFE AND KIDS I LOVE THEM!"

Orihime stopped, needle in mid air, and boggled at Kon with her mouth in a perfect O. "You're married?" she squeaked.

Calmly, Ishida bopped the plushie on the head with his fist. "Don't listen to him, Inoue. He's hardly what I'd call the most reliable force."

Orihime's forehead furrowed as she pondered this. "But," she protested, "wouldn't he know best? Because he's, um, himself. And so if he were married, it would have happened to him. So he'd know best."

"He's also," Ishida pointed out, dryly, "a terrible liar. And he's whining." He leaned his elbow in the plushie's belly as he made the next stitch.

"That's not a fair thing to," Kon began. "-- OH GOD, THE PAIN AND THE AGONY! MOTHER! MOTHER!"

"He probably doesn't even _feel_ pain," Ishida muttered.

Kon had gotten into a fight with a bulldog and, while admittedly the other guy was a bad sight to see, he'd had more than a few holes ripped in him. As the school was closest, Ishida and Orihime -- who'd found him making a dramatic death speech Ishida was fairly certain was yoinked from Hamlet -- had taken him to the empty sewing club. Thankfully, Orihime hadn't thought to return the key yet.

"But what if he does?" Orihime said, looking down at Kon. "We're like... surgeons, saving lives. Our patient, _desperately_ suffering on the table, begging for anything to keep the pain down, can, can we _do it_? Will we lose another? One more patient, every day a battle of life and death--"

For a moment, Ishida thought she was talking about the Kurosaki family.

"OH GOD! DOCTOR! DOCTOR! HIS HEARTBEAT, IT'S SLOWING!" She thumped her fists into Kon. "CLEAR! CLEAR!"

Ishida reminded himself severely that she wasn't so much crazy as she was just... very _involved_.

Still -- that level of intensity had been something he'd always liked, really, even if he'd never quite dared admit it. He cleared his throat and waited until she stopped thumping the wailing Kon to look up at him, blinking large, brown eyes.

Kon went limp, and Ishida ignored him, leaning over to take one of her fists. He cleared his throat again. "Ah... Inoue..."

"Mmmmm?" She blinked at him again.

"I have been watching you for some time," he told her. Suddenly, desperately, he longed for his mantle to pull about him -- as was, he could only run his fingers through his hair and toss his head, trying to draw his looks to the foreground. "And I was wondering if you'd go out with me."

Orihime's hand rose to cover her mouth. For a long moment, she didn't seem to be able to say anything.

"...Oh, DOCTOR! You _cad_ ," she gasped. "How could you ask such a thing of me now, while our patient's here on the table, on the brink of death?"

Kon froze. "Wait, what?! WHO'S on the brink of death?!"

"I thought you had a better work ethic than that," Orihime trilled, then clasped her hands to her heart. "But oh! Perhaps it's just that your deep desires for me can no longer be denied? Perhaps -- perhaps you've just been suffering in silence all this time, unable to express the true depths of your love for me, and only now, _now_ , hanging between the edge of life and death, you can speak, knoing your feelings for me are doomed to die or live, _live_ , if we only put the effort into it?!"

"...Something like that," Ishida agreed.

Orihime's eyes filled with tears. "Then let us not lose another patient the way we lost this one!" Ishida watched, with slight alarm, as she lobbed a screaming Kon out the window. "Let us save our love! Save it!"

"Ah -- yes. Yes, exactly."

Her fists impacted Ishida's chest. "Clear," she whispered to him, her eyes alight with joy. "Clear."


End file.
